Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-9y}{4} - \dfrac{8y}{4}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-9y - (8y)}{4}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-17y}{4}$